


Avalanche

by leymedown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Locus, M/M, Other, Pining Locus, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When working with someone for so long, they tend to grow on you. This was something else that Locus was loathe to admit. The bits of Felix that Locus had once found completely unbearable and absolutely obnoxious, they now found they didn't mind as much. As much as they complained about Felix's tendencies to talk to much, or act like a child, Locus found that they didn't mind as much as the years went on. What they weren't sure of was why. They just pegged it as them simply getting used to Felix after spending so much time together.</p><p>They eventually got the actual answer, and it wasn't what they expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalanche

Yes, there was a time in Locus' life without Felix in it. However, Locus did not care much about that time. It was strange, how Felix worked himself into Locus' life. How he filled all the cracks and holes until Locus was remembering events that occurred long before the two met with Felix's sarcastic remarks and ridiculous dramatics. It was odd.

Locus was never the type to care about others. Other people tended to be hindrances, dragging Locus down and limiting their abilities. Or they were the ones giving orders, which Locus followed no matter what they personally thought about the orders, or the ones behind the orders. At first, Locus viewed Felix the same as they viewed everyone else, so when Felix didn't drag Locus down, but instead brought out Locus' skills, Locus found themself pleasantly surprised. As annoying as they often found Felix, they had to admit that they really worked well together.

When working with someone for so long, they tend to grow on you. This was something else that Locus was loathe to admit. The bits of Felix that Locus had once found completely unbearable and absolutely obnoxious, they now found they didn't mind as much. As much as they complained about Felix's tendencies to talk to much, or act like a child, Locus found that they didn't mind as much as the years went on. What they weren't sure of was why. They just pegged it as them simply getting used to Felix after spending so much time together.

They eventually got the actual answer, and it wasn't what they expected it to be. It was after one particularly tough job, involving breaking into one of the storehouses of an incredibly potent weapons manufacturer. Admittedly, Locus had severely underestimated the skills of the security guards. This ended up with several of the enemy's shots actually hitting their target. Which happened to be Felix. All Locus heard was a few muffled curses over the radio, and something inside them snapped. An anger they had never felt (and would never feel until several years in the future, on a small colony called Chorus) flooded their entire being. All they wanted was to cause whoever fired those shots pain, to make them suffer until they begged for death. Logically, this was not something they should do. There were still two other guards to take care of, and now Felix was down for the count. Locus didn't care.

A well-aimed shot to the knee brought Locus' target down. It also gave away Locus' position, and out of the corner of their eye, they saw one of the other guards move to get better a better point of view. A few shots to the visor brought that one down immediately. Then, Locus moved, advancing on their first target. He had gotten to his feet again, although was obviously unsteady. However, the butt of Locus' gun meeting the side of his head remedied that fairly quickly. He struggled to stand again, and Locus grabbed the chestpiece of his armor and slammed him to the ground. This was followed by a boot crashing through his visor, causing him to scream out. Locus couldn't help but smile. They kept bringing their boot down onto the guy's face until the sounds of pain quieted and all movement stopped. It felt too good, Locus felt exhilarated, they felt...well, they felt how they could only imagine Felix felt after a kill.

They heard a chuckle from behind them and turned to face where Felix was lying on the ground.

"That was kinda hot, not gonna lie," Felix commented. Locus didn't even bother responding to that. Something in the back of their mind told them that they were forgetting something, but they just couldn't focus on it. Not with Felix bleeding out at their feet. Strange, this had never happened before.

Locus remembered what they were forgetting when Felix dragged them to the ground just as another shot rang out. They turned as another bullet grazed their shoulder. That was way too close to comfort. Scanning the area, they quickly located the last guard and took aim. One bullet to the stomach, one to the shoulder, two to the chest, and they were down. Felix laughed again and Locus turned their attention back towards him.

"Thanks, partner," He muttered, "Never knew you cared so much."

"I don't," Locus replied. And, really, they didn't. Yep, they didn't care at all, that's why they were practically blinded with rage over Felix getting injured, and went out of their way to beat the guy who did it, putting themself in immediate danger.

That was the exact moment that it hit them that, yes, there was someone they cared about. And it sucked. Because Locus wasn't an emotional being. Other people didn't matter to them, whether they be complete strangers or Locus' partner. Especially a partner as obnoxious as Felix. But Locus' hands still shook slightly as they administered the biofoam, and there was still a feeling of dread sitting low in their stomach as Felix's breathing was starting to get more shallow.

They felt a hand covering their own, steadying it slightly. This was ridiculous, they were being ridiculous. Felix was going to be fine, he'd been injured before, in worse ways, and walked away with nothing to show but a few new scars. So why was this time such a big deal?

Locus just stared at Felix as the biofoam started to take effect, trying to piece this all together. Was it because this was partially Locus' fault? Maybe. Could the years they've spent together finally be having an aeffect on Locus? Probably. Whatever it was, Locus didn't like it. They wanted it to stop.

But it didn't stop. Instead, it got worse.

If Felix was directly in the line of danger, Locus would push him out of the way. When Felix was monologuing, Locus would wait slightly longer to cut him off, and even sometimes let him finish, if only so they could hear the sound of Felix's voice. Most embarrassing of all, they often caught themself just staring at Felix, both in and out of armor, cataloging the slope of his nose, the way his lips would curve into a smirk whenever he thought he said something clever, the new dents and scratches on his helmet that he would try so hard to get out, but just end up making worse...

Eventually, Felix noticed. Well, he probably noticed sooner than he let on, but enjoyed the attention and let it be until he couldn't take it anymore and had to say something.

It was after a briefing of their next mission (which Locus had spent most of watching Felix as he rolled his eyes and made faces at the computer screen) that Felix cornered Locus and forced them into a conversation about this whole ordeal.

"The fuck is going on?" Was how he started. Not very eloquent, and Locus had to admit that it made them feel slightly nervous. Like, the tiniest bit of nervousness imaginable. But it was still there.

"I don't understand what you are referring to," Locus replied, grateful they had decided to keep their helmet on so they didn't have to make eye contact.

"Don't bullshit me, Locus. You know exactly what I'm referring to." Felix leaned forward slightly, glaring at the X on Locus' helmet. "The constant staring, saving my life on multiple occasions, you've even let me talk more often during missions. It's weird. In fact, if I were talking to anyone else I'd say that they were in love with me."

Oh. Oh, shit.

"Don't be ridiculous," Locus pushed Felix away and went to leave the room. "You are my partner, nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> agender locus gives me life


End file.
